An ultrasonic diagnosing device is a device for repetitively transmitting ultrasonic waves at a time interval to a subject through a probe which is contacted with the subject, receiving a time-series reflection echo signal emitted from the subject, and achieving a grayscale tomogram, for example, a monochromatic B mode image on the basis of the reflection echo signal.
There has been proposed a technique of measuring the displacement of a biomedical tissue of a subject on the basis of the time-series reflection echo signal emitted from the subject, acquiring elastic information such as hardness, softness, strain, elasticity modulus, etc. of the biomedical tissue from the measured displacement and constructing a color elastic image from the acquired elastic information in the ultrasonic diagnosing device as described above (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-2005-66041
However, when uniformity of stress field generated in the tissue is low, the pressed tissue is pushed out into a press-weak region. This being pushed out prevents the stress from coming down to a deep region, which may cause occurrence of noises in the elastic image. Therefore, even when uniform press is applied, the region area of the elastic image which can be normally acquired is reduced, and thus the efficiency of the image diagnosis is lowered.
In (Patent Document 1), a flat-plate type press plate is mounted on a probe so that a broad region of the subject can be uniformly pressed. However, the same problem may occur in the end region of the press plate, and it is still required to make an effort of further improving the press plate.
Therefore, the present invention has an object to achieve an elastic image having high precision by enabling a subject to be uniformly pressed.